After It Happened
by EmmaxxCaroline
Summary: Life without the war. Tris x Tobias. Pretty much just them living their cute lil life together and training initiates. First fic :) Rated T just to be safe. Won't go above it.
1. Chapter 1

First story! Lemme know how it is. Don't be afraid to be mean, I can take it!  
**Chapter One - The Morning After**

I wake up with a massive hangover and the feeling of needing to vomit. I quickly rise out of my bed that I shared with Tobias and go straight to the bathroom to empty my stomach. I hear Tobias awaken and my first thought is, "Oh crap, I don't want him to see me like this." I attempt to quickly compose myself, but I wasn't fast enough and he walks in before I deem myself "socially acceptable".

"Hey," he says, noticing my appearance sitting beside the toilet. "You okay?"

I nod. "Major hangover. My head is pounding. Are they always this bad?" He starts to laugh and I quickly swat him with my hand closest to him. "Don't laugh!" I scold.

He stops laughing and smiles at me lopsided. I could get used to living with him like this - after all, it's our first day together as two official Dauntless members. I smile at the thought.

"They get easier over time," he tells me. "I'll grab you some medication for your headache."

I thank him and he leaves for a moment before returning with two pills and a glass of water.

"So," he says after I have taken my pills and downed the water, "someone went a little overboard at Zeke's party."

I scowl at him, but still have to stifle a laugh. "Stop it, Tobias," I whine.

"Okay, okay. You feeling any better?"

I consider it for a moment. "Yeah, a little bit. Any plans for the day?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I figured you'd have a hangover, so I decided that a lazy day would be a smart option."

Thank you for always being one step ahead, Tobias, I think. I nod before answering. "Good idea. Help me up?" I ask, extending a hand. He obliges, and picks me up and starts to carry me back to bed.

"Tobias!" I screech. "Put me down!"

"No way. We're heading back to bed and not moving for the next couple of hours."

And that's exactly what we do.

* * *

= The next day =

* * *

"Tris!" I hear from behind me. I turn and see Christina. I slow my walking for a moment, letting her catch up to me.

"Hey, Chris," I say with a smile.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asks. "I didn't see you all day!"

I laugh. "Tobias and I had a lazy day. I had a massive hangover," I admit sheepishly. "Not pretty," I add.

She nods her understanding. "I wasn't exactly in the best mood yesterday morning either. But, damn, does Zeke throw a good party."

"What's this about my good parties?" We turn and see Zeke and Tobias coming towards us. Tobias wraps his arm around me.

"Just that we had killer hangovers yesterday. And hi," I add, kissing Tobias.

Zeke laughs. "What? No kiss for me?" he patronizes. I laugh and he adds, "Uriah told me you weren't familiar with alcohol, Tris, but I didn't think you'd get drunk off one beer."

I scowl, before looking around. "Where is Uri, anyway?" I ask. "And it was _two!"_ I add.

"Last I saw of him was when he and Marlene went into his apartment last night," Zeke says, wiggling his eyebrows. I suppress a laugh.

"Come on," Tobias says, speaking for the first time since he and Zeke arrived. "I'm hungry. Time for lunch."

"Wait," Christina says. "Will should be coming soon..." Her voice trails off, and I see Will coming from the opposite direction.

"There he is," I point out. Her smile is instantaneous. She gives him a brief kiss when he arrives. He waves his hello to the rest of us, and we greet him back. Their relationship makes me feel jealous. Sure, I love Tobias more than I have ever loved anyone else, but Christina and Will never had to hide their love like we did. They never had to fight like we did. Still, they deserve their happiness.

Everyone deserves their little bit of happiness. Tobias is mine, and he will always be.

**So how was that?! Lemme know in a review?(; Please? It will make my day to see someone review. I'll probably post another chapter tonight or tomorrow after school. **  
**Fun fact- I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing an essay on Rose Parks.. Oops.**  
**Love you all -Emma Caroline**


	2. Chapter 2

**yayayay Chapter 2 is up :D I'm bad at coming up with chapter titles so from now on it's just gonna be "Chapter #" **  
**Lalala I'm supposed to be asleep oops goodnight everyone! love you all xoxo**  
**oh this is Tris's POV btw**

**Chapter 2**

We walk into Uriah and Marlene walking hand in hand when we were returning from lunch. We talked for a few minutes - Zeke threw out innuendos whenever he could fit them in. Marlene and Uriah made a cute couple, and I was happy for them.

"Oh shoot," I said, checking my watch. "Gonna be late for my first day! Bye everyone." I waved to the group.

We picked our jobs Initiation night, in order of our rankings. Being number one, I got first pick, but I didn't want a government job. The thought of working along side Eric made me sick. So I decided that the tattoo parlor would be the best place to go, plus Tori was a familiar face, which made me smile.

"Hey Tori," I greeted her as I strolled in. Two minutes early, I thought, with a victorious grin. I was never early for things, and only rarely was I on time.

She waved at me with her free hand, and she continued tattooing the Dauntless flames onto what looked like a 20 year old guy. He grimaced. I remember the pain of getting my tattoos - it was quick, but those 10 minutes sure hurt like hell. Sucks to be him, I thought, a grin creeping onto my face.

I hear the bells of the door ring, and I get excited at the thought of my first customer, and first tattoo. I had practiced a little with Tori during initiation, but that was only doodling. Now it was the real thing. I looked up and saw an 18 year old girl walk in, her arm wrapped around what looked like her boyfriend. "I want a tattoo of Tina + Ryan," she told me. I nodded and set off to work.

After I had finished and they left, Tori came over to me. "Not bad," she stated. I figure that was the best compliment I could have gotten at the time. I take it with a smile.

The bells ring again, and Tobias strolls in. "Four!" I exclaim happily. I stroll over to him and give him a hug, which he returns. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask, with faux-elegance.

He laughs. "What? I can't see my girlfriend on her first day of work?" he says with a smile. "Plus, I figured that you would be getting off soon."  
I look at my watch, and I can't believe it's already 6 o'clock. I nod, say goodbye to Tori, and head off for dinner with Tobias.

-  
**Sorry this is short! It's also unedited -sigh-. I had like 15 mins to write before someone comes in and is like "what are you doing?!" and then I would have to explain and just no.**

**side note - coming up with the names Tina and Ryan was actually super hard. I was like "what are Dauntless names?!" **

**Please review! Thanks :) Love you all! xoxo Emma Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey I'm back! So for my updating schedule, I'll probably do once or twice a day.. But Wednesdays and Thursdays I have karate after school so they are definitely a once - a - day update, and same for Sundays because that's when I work**

**(I would like to point out that, once again, I'm supposed to be doing an essay on Rosa Parks)**

**Also, school was just cancelled for tomorrow, so there will be two uploads tonight in celebration! Yaaaaaaay!**

**Without further ado...**

**10 months later (I consider Dauntless training to be 2 months long and yeah)**

**Chapter 3:**

I get excited as Tobias and I dress our first Choosing Ceremony. We both dress in all black, of course. I wear black skinny jeans and a black tight t-shirt that swoops low enough to show off my ravens. I stick a gun in my waste band for good measure, because I know that it will scare the initiates. We have to be tough for our first year of training.

Tobias wears his usual- black pants, a black belt, and a -surprise, suprise- black t-shirt. I hand him his gun as well, and he sticks it in his back pocket, letting it be half displayed. "It will freak out the initiates if they see a gun in the back pocket of the person they're going to be training with for the next two months," I tell him. He shrugs.

"Whatever." I laugh.

"Let's go meet the newest prisoners," I say, linking my hand with his.

* * *

During the ceremony, I tune out everything that Johanna Reyes says. I find the Amity so boring.

Tobias nudges me with his elbow when the soon-to-be initiates start choosing. Sarah Abern is the first to be called. She is an obvious Erudite, and walks with pride when her name is called. Her blood is the first to tint the water.

The first transfer is one of our own. She walks with uncertainty when her name is called, and she looks between the Dauntless coals and the Erudite water, and lets her blood drip into the latter. The Erudite cheer, and the Dauntless scowl.

_Dirty traitor_, I think. I cannot tell if it is my inner Dauntless or inner Abnegation.

I count the transfers we get. 5 Erudite, 3 Candor, 2 Amity, and 1 Abnegation. I don't recognize her, which doesn't surprise me, because I was never observant. She is plain and boring, just like I was. I pity her immediately, but wish I didn't. Connections to my old life will just burn me down.

"Who do you think the first jumper will be?" Tobias asks me.

"One of the Candor, or an Amity," I say. "The Amity are surprising people."

He nods. "Ready, Six?" he asks.

I grin. "Ready, Four."

* * *

"How long will this take?" I ask with a groan. We have been waiting at the bottom of the net for over twenty minutes. Tobias just laughs.

"You need some patience," he tells me, but there is a smile in his voice.

I link my hands with his again, staring at our tattoos. Tobias has "Six" written on both wrists, and I have "Four", so when we hold hands, we are connected through our ink. I smile, admiring them.

Tobias looks down when he notices my smile, and one etches on his face as well. "Forever," he states.

"Forever," I agree. I give him a quick kiss him, when someone falls down the net. I can tell it is not an initiate due to their posture and grace, even in falling. No initiate is that composed in their first fall. _Eric._

_"Get_ a room," he snarls when he composes himself.

"This is a room," I retort. He just glares.

Rolling his eyes, Tobias asks, "When are they coming?"

"They're on their way now," Eric answers. "Be ready. One of the Erudites didn't make it. He 'did calculations in his head'," he says with air quotes, "and apparently his body weight wouldn't have made it over the ledge or something. Whatever. Two out of the other four Erudites are a wreck over it. Not my problem."

We hear talking overhead. A small figure emerges at the top of the ledge, bends their knees, and leaps into the air. They leap into Dauntless.

* * *

**sooo what did you think?! Lemme know! Please please please review- it makes me write/update like 10x faster! Also, feel free to submit an OC! I need: **  
**4 Erudite (2 boys/2 girls)**  
**3 Candor (1 boy/2 girls)**  
**1 Amity (1 boy/ I already have the girl)**  
**1 Abnegation ( Boy or girl. I'm not sure on how I wanna do it!)**  
**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! You guys keep me writing :) I love you all! **  
**-Emma Caroline xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second update of the night yaaay :D**

**Not much new to say, just please please please review? Thanks!**

**Oh, and also, feel free to submit an original character :D**

**Chapter 4:**

They hit the net and immediately start laughing. It's then I know that the jumper was a girl. I offer my hand to her. "What's your name?" I ask.

"McKenzie," she says, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears. She's pretty, I think. A proud Erudite. It's funny how you can tell so much about a person from little things, like their posture or the way they carry themselves.

"Make the announcement, Four," I say. I smile, thinking of my own initiation.

I see a smile creep up onto his face too. "First jumper - McKenzie!" he yells up above.

We all yell and welcome McKenzie into her new home. I can tell she will be good during initiation - she has a good build and looks determined.

The next person to fall is a Candor boy named Andrew. He looks nervous. I fear for him, though I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't get attached to my initiates, especially the first day. They may not make it long.

After everyone has jumped, Four and I introduce ourselves.

"My name is Four, and this is Six," he says, gesturing to me. "Before any of you Candor smart mouths laugh or ask a question, yes our names are numbers. Get over it."

I have to stifle a laugh.

"Four and I will be training the transfers. Dauntless born, you're with Uriah, who is late." Uriah chooses that minute to walk in, with Marlene on his arm. They are both laughing, which causes me to chuckle. Marlene kisses Uriah on the cheek and leaves. Four scowls at his lateness.

"Sorry about that, guys," Uriah says with a smile. His smile fades when he sees Four. "I was busy."

After Uriah and the Dauntless borns leave, Four and I address the group again.

"I usually work in the tattoo parlor, and Four works in the control room, but for the next two months we will be your instructors. I may be small, but mark my words: I can kick your ass," I say with a smirk. Someone laughs.

"You?" a Candor smart mouth asks. Elissa is her name, I think.

I shrug. "I mean, there _must _be a reason I ranked first, right?" Four smirks.

"Speaking of rankings, you will be ranked. There are three stages of initiation. The first stage is learning to defend yourself, and fight. Four people will be cut after stage one."

When he says this, there is a big unison gasp. Someone spits out, "What?!"

I take over. "Only the top 10 initiates will be made into members. Four will be cut after stage one, like Four said. The remaining six will be cut after the final stage." I pause for a moment to let that sink in. "Every morning, you report to the training center at 8 AM sharp. Do not be late. You will train until 6 PM, but there will be a lunch break for you. You are not allowed to leave the compound without an official Dauntless member with you. Don't break any of these rules, and you will be happy here. Your rooms are down that corridor, and I wish you good luck. Lunch is in exactly one hour."

The initiates leave and go to their rooms. "How did I do?" I ask Tobias.

He smiles. "Perfect," he reassures me.

**A/N: So how was it? Lemme know in a review. Please please please give me your feedback! I tried to not introduce a lot of characters in this chapter, because I wanted to see if any of you guys had an OC you wanted to submit :) Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, because I have a snow day :D Yay!**

**Please favorite and follow, too!**

**Love always,**

**Emma Caroline(:**

**Also: I'm really proud of myself for getting this up today, because there's only 10 mins left of the day hahah. I'm off to bed. Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had an amazing snow day! Gosh it was nice to have a day off from school :)**

**(Update! Ahh! My power keeps on flickering, so I need to write this chapter fast!)**

**Special thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**Also, just realized that I haven't done a Disclaimer yet! Eek! Sorry about that D:**

**Disclaimer: My name is Emma Caroline *last name*, not Veronica Roth, unfortunately. I don't own Divergent or any of the ideas/characters you may recognize. I do, however, own my original characters.**

**This chapter picks up a little after the last one ended :)**

**Chapter 5:**

I scan the cafeteria as Tobias and I walk in. I see Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke sitting at a table in the corner. I take Tobias' hand in my own and walk over. As we grow closer, I notice a girl I hadn't seen before. I recognize her as a Dauntless born initiate. Her long black hair is pulled into a high pony tail, and I see stars tattooed onto her shoulder. She has an easy smile, and warm eyes. For some reason, I like her immediately.

As Tobias and I sit down, Uriah introduces us. "Hey Six, hey Four. This is my initiate, Storm. She didn't have anywhere to sit, so I invited her to join us," he says with a shrug.

"Hi," Tobias and I say in unison. I notice Storm blushes at Tobias and looks down. He doesn't even notice, which makes me grin. I can tell Storm and I will be friends, even if she does have a crush on my boyfriend. I resist the urge to say something along the lines of "Isn't he a little too old for you?" for two reasons. Firstly, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Second, I am barely a year older than her, and I only turned seventeen last month. Tobias threw me a surprise party, even though he knows I hate surprises. I still enjoyed myself, though. In my year here, I have grown used to Dauntless parties, and now I am a frequent visitor to both the night club and Zeke's apartment. He still throws the best parties.

"Hey," Storm says. She seems laid back, but I can see her fidgeting.

"So you're Dauntless born. Do you have any siblings?" I ask, trying to break the ice. She shakes her head.

"None that are older and you may have grown up with. I have two little brothers." I don't correct her on assuming I was Dauntless born. I am not ashamed of being Abnegation, but I don't like my past life tied too closely to my current one.

We eat our hamburgers, which I learned is a Dauntless tradition. First day of your new life, you eat a hamburger. I still haven't figured out why.

"Six," Christina says, through a mouthful of food. I grimace. "Let's go shopping tonight."

I laugh. "That's the first thing you think of? And we just went shopping last week," I tell her.

"Yes, but it was quick. Plus, training starts tomorrow, and you need new work out clothes," she justifies.

I laugh. "Fine, but you're carrying my bags." She grins, triumphant.

Storm clears her throat awkwardly. "Umm," she says. "Could I come? I need some new, umm, sneakers."

I smile at her. "Sure."

"I'll come too!" Marlene pipes in. Uriah groans, and I laugh.

"You coming?" I ask Tobias. He shoots me a look. "Didn't think so," I say with another laugh.

Christina looks at Will expectingly, and he glares right back, daring her to ask the question. She just sighs.

"Time to get back to the training room," I tell Tobias. He nods, and we get up to throw away our trash.

"We still have twenty minutes left," he whispers in my ear.

I grin devilishly. "I know," I say.

* * *

**How was that? I have to upload this quickly, because I'm pretty sure my power is gonna blow soon.. Ahh! Please review! Thanks :)**

**xoxo Emma Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg you guys! I am so so so sorry I didn't update recently - I lost power for two days! It was absolutely awful, and I hated it. Please read the author's note that is randomly situated in the middle (you'll see what I mean in a minute)**

**Also this chapter is slightly longer than the usual! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent, Insurgent, or any characters mentioned in either.**

**Anyway, Chapter 6:**

*The next day*

Waking up at 7 o'clock in the morning has never been a specialty of mine. I love sleeping in, and when my alarm clock rings at 7:00, I stay in bed until Tobias literally shakes me awake.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed," he says with a laugh. I groan.

"It's 7:00 in the morning. Let me sleep," I complain.

He extends an arm out to me, which I grudgingly take. "It's time to wake up, Tris," he says. "I'm taking first shower."

I groan. "Make it quick!" I say, before he gives me a peck on the cheek.

* * *

At 7:30, we walk into the cafeteria. "I hate mornings," I say. He laughs.

"I know."

We sit down at our usual table, which is deserted due to the early hour. "Incoming initiates," he warns me as all of the transfers walk in. Close behind them comes Christina, Will, and Uriah. I wave them over.

Thankfully, the transfers sit a few tables away. I'm not in the mood to deal with them right now. I deserve my half hour of peace.

Christina, Will, and Uriah sit with us at our table. We sit in a comfortable silence for the first half of breakfast. Everyone is too content with their food to speak. I look at my watch and notice that it is 7:45. "Four," I say, nudging him with my elbow. "It's time to set up for the initiates. Today is guns, right?"

He nods. A few tables over, I hear an initiate gasp.

* * *

A/N: At this point, it was like 12:30 at night so I went to bed. I was going to continue writing the story in the morning. When I woke up, my power was out -_- We have like two feet of snow, and there is a big tree down in my front yard (yes, I wanted to cry when I woke up). So, it's currently 8:30 AM on February 9th, 2013. I hope I can publish this soon. I will probably write a lot of chapters while my power is out, because I don't have any wifi. I obviously cannot publish the chapters without wifi, so I hope it comes back soon :( /end rant. Back to the story!

* * *

I can tell they've heard our conversation when all of the initiates start talking at once. "See you guys later," I say to my table.

Tobias and I leave the cafeteria together. We make it to the training room at 7:50, and I walk over to the counter with the guns. I admire all of them shortly, before picking up my usual handgun. It is small and looks weak, like me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a target by the back wall. I load my gun, spin, and fire. Bulls-eye. Tobias whistles. "Still got it in you," he comments. I grin.

Because I sucked so much with guns during initiation, I started practicing on days when I didn't have to work. I have improved greatly, which will undoubtedly scare the initiates. My smile doesn't fade. Tobias was, of course, the one who helped me out.

He picks up a gun of his own, loads it, closes both eyes, and fires. I laugh. "Show off," I taunt.

It's times like these when I love Tobias the most. Times when we're carefree, and don't have a single trouble in the world. We can laugh and smile, and no one will judge us, because this is Dauntless. This isn't Abnegation, where even holding hands is frowned upon. We are Dauntless, we are free.

The initiates all walk in together at 7:58. I frown at their unity. They shouldn't become too close, because only about a half of them will make it. I sigh.

"Listen up," Tobias yells. "We're doing guns today. Pick one up, then watch Six as she shows you how to fire."

I line my feet up directly with the target. I exhale, lift the gun, position it, and fire. I could do it ten times faster, but the initiates have to learn how to fire the gun before I show off.

"Got it?" I ask. No one answers. "Well, you had better learn fast."

I watch as all the initiates scurry off to pick up their guns. Every single one of them handles it like it is a dainty little baby. I laugh.

I observe a Candor boy pick up the lightest gun and hand it to a Candor girl. I smile at the chivalry, but I know that the girl won't last long. She reminds me of Myra, and I feel a pang in my heart for her. Myra and I weren't close, but I wonder how she is doing in the factionless world. The girl kisses the boy on the cheek and says, in a flirty voice, "Thank you, Joshua." They both smile.

"Not a problem, Erin," he replies. He looks my way and winks. I am taken aback, apparently he is not the sweet, chivalrous boy I once thought he was. Strange. You think you can judge a person 100% without even knowing them, and then they do something to totally prove you wrong. But, since you don't know them enough to judge them, you just move on and think of them differently.

Tobias walks up to me and puts his chin on my head. I laugh. "I wish I wasn't short," I say to him. "Maybe they'd take me more seriously."

He laughs too, shrugging. "I like your height," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sigh, content.

Two ugly initiates snicker at us. One boy, one girl, both Erudite. I struggle to come up with their names, but Tobias beats me to it. "Hey Henry! At least I can get a girlfriend," he says with what I know is a smirk on his face. They both redden and turn around. "That was Annalies and Henry," he tells me. "They're siblings."

I nod. "Ugly," I comment. He just laughs. I feel bad for making fun of him, but then I remember how they snickered. My guilt fades away.

That's when I notice her. The Abnegation girl. Becka, I think she called herself. She is bigger than me, but then again, everyone else is too. She is amazing with a gun, and is the first to hit the target. I gape at her, and Tobias follows my stare. "She's a Stiff, right?" he asks me. I nod.

"Let's keep an eye on her," he says. I nod once again. She reminds me of someone I know, or perhaps knew. There is nothing different about her from all the other Abnegation, except for the way she carries herself. She was born for Dauntless, I can tell.

I make a mental note to keep an eye on her. She may be more noticeable than I thought.

* * *

**Woo! 1300+ words! Longest chapter yet :) So I actually didn't end up being able to write without my power, because it would have been awkward explaining why I was on my laptop if we didn't have power.. So I was like "ehh". Sorry! Once again, I'm super sorry that I didn't get to update D: I freaked out when I heard 3-5 days, but it came back after two! I was stoked (do people still say stoked?) I started dancing with my family and yelling when it came back.**

**Thank you sosososo much for reviewing/faving/following! Please continue to do so!**

**Love you all,**

**Emma Caroline :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! A new chapter :D I don't have school tomorrow (60% of my town is still out of power! Eek!) So I'll possibly update again tonight, but most likely I'll update tomorrow :)**

**Wow.. This is a relatively short author's note hahah. Not much to say, expect thank you sososo much for all of your lovely reviews! Please keep reviewing/faving/following, it makes me write faster and update more! :)**

**Oh! And in my little AU, Tris is a party fan because she's been in Dauntless for 12 months now and the Dauntless are partiers so yeah :)**

**Chapter 7:**

At noon, Tobias and I dismissed the initiates for lunch. "You're doing great so far," he tells me. I smile and lean into him as we walk to the cafeteria.

"Six!" I hear someone call behind me. I turn and see McKenzie, the Erudite transfer who was the first jumper. I nod my hello. "Hi Four," she says smiling. I roll my eyes, annoyed with everyone's infatuation with him. "Umm, anyway, would it be alright if I sat with you guys today at lunch?" she asks. "I saw that Dauntless born girl, Storm I think, sitting with you yesterday, and since I don't have any friends here and really admire you both.." she trails off. My inner Abnegation shows through, and I know that I cannot reject her.

"Sure," I say, turning to Tobias with a shrug. He raises his eyebrow and I raise mine in return, silently asking if there was anything else I could have done. He nods and shrugs nonchalantly. I know he doesn't really mind the girl sitting with us.

We silently walk to the cafeteria. Four and I get our lunches, and McKenzie follows close behind us. I notice all of the initiates staring at her with hatred. I glare back at them, and everyone turns back to their lunches. "Thank you," she says quietly while behind me in line.

I shrug. "No problem."

Once we get back to the table, we are joined by Uriah, Storm, Christina, Will, and Marlene. "Everyone, this is my - and Four's - initiate, McKenzie," I introduce.

"First jumper," Will notes. McKenzie grins.

"That's me," she says with pride.

I remember the pride I felt with being first jumper. I was the smallest person, only Abnegation, and a girl. And I was the first to jump.

I still smile in reminiscence.

"Six?" someone calls. I realize I have been staring off into space. Storm snaps her fingers at me and repeats my name again.

"Sorry," I apologize with a sheepish grin. "Anyways, we had probably better start getting ready to go. Today we pick fights."

McKenzie gasps. "Fights?" she exclaims. I nod. "But we just learned how to kick and punch yesterday!"

I shrug. "In Dauntless, we learn fast. Survival of the fittest," I tell her. The others at the table nod.

Tobias and I get up, throw away our lunch trays, and leave the cafeteria hand in hand. "Hey," I say to him, "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"We never hang around with your friends anymore. It's always mine. Don't you miss them?" I ask.

He frowns. "Of course I do. I like them, but I like you more."

I smile and give him a quick kiss. "I love you," I tell him. "But you should really hang out with your friends too."

He nods. "Zeke told me that a friend of ours, Luke, is having a party tonight. Wanna go?"

I grin. "Sure. I haven't been to a party in awhile."

We walk in silence until we reach the training room. I find a black board in the back and look at my initiate list. Together, Tobias and I perfect the list of the fights. We also make bets on who will end up victorious.

At 1:00 on the dot, all of the initiates walk in together, even McKenzie. I notice one initiate is missing, and it's the Stiff. _Crap,_ I think. _Where the hell is Becka?!_

* * *

**I had majorrrrr writers block with this one :/ it took me awhile to write. Sorry it's so short and boring! Lemme know if you liked it or whatever.**

**Love you all :)**

**-Emma Caroline xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you all so much for your kind and lovely reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you guys *heart*. I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Divergent, Insurgent, or any of the characters/plots from either. I do however own my pesky little original characters :)**

**Nothing else to say soo..**

**Chapter 8:**

"God damn it," I swear. Someone gasps and I roll my eyes. "Oh shut up. You're all sixteen," I scold. "Now, where is Becka?" I demand.

No one speaks.

"Where. Is. Becka?" I ask again.

The silence continues.

I sigh. I take the gun out of my back pocket, load it, and point it at the ceiling. I have no intention of shooting anyone, but this will scare them into telling me where she is. "I'll say it one more time. Where is Becka?"

Finally, someone speaks up. It is Henry, the ugly initiate who snickered at Tobias and I. "She's in the closet in the cafeteria. Alec locked her in there."

Alec, another Erudite initiate, glares at Henry. "Gee, thanks Henry," he says sarcastically. I can tell he and Henry have some bad blood between them. Alec grabs Annalies' hand, and I remember that Tobias told me that Annalies and Henry were twins.

"You two," I say, pointing at two Candor initiates, Elissa and Andrew, "go get her from the freaking storage closet." They leave and I turn my gaze to Henry and Alec. "And you two are coming with me. Four will finish up today." He nods his agreement.

We leave the training room and I turn to the boys. "It's time to meet Eric."

* * *

"Eric!" I yell , pounding at his door. "Open up your door !"

He finally opens the door, and I am greeted by his ugly pierced and tattooed face. He scowls. "God, Six, get some patience. It took me like 15 seconds."

"Yeah, well don't waste my time," I tell him with a glare. Someone coughs from behind me. "Are you gonna let us in or not?" I demand. He sighs and opens up his door. I walk in, with Henry and Alec treading close behind me.

"Why am I even here?" Henry asks me.

I raise my eyebrow. "We don't like snitches in Dauntless."

Eric rolls his eyes. "What did they do?" he asks me.

I beckon for him to follow me into the kitchen, where I explain about Becka and the closet. "What do you even want me to do?" he asks.

I shrug. "Just scare them," I tell him. "Make them believe that you're super pissed."

He laughs. "That's not the Stiff Tris from initiation," he comments.

"Shh!" I say. "Not so loud! They don't have to know that I'm a Stiff."

He raises a pierced eyebrow. "Embarrassed of your past?"

I shoot him a glare. "Of course not. They won't take a Stiff seriously though.

"Whatever."

We walk back into the room with Henry and Alec.

"My name is Eric," he tells them while crossing his arms. "And I am a Dauntless leader." Both boys go pale. He laughs, and I stifle a laugh of my own. "If you ever, and I mean ever, do this again, I'll kick both of you out of Dauntless in an instant."

I know this is an empty threat. Last year, Peter stabbed someone in the eye with a butter knife and still stayed. But it scares them nonetheless.

"Got it?" he asks.

They both nod and mutter a weak "got it".

"Now get out."

I thank Eric and lead them back to training. We come back just in time to see a fight between Annalies and McKenzie. McKenzie stands victorious so far, and I look at the board to see the circled names. In the fight between Bridgit, a Candor initiate, and Andrew, Bridgit comes out victorious. I am not shocked, I didn't think Andrew would have it in him from the beginning.

I walk over to Four. "I brought them to Eric," I tell him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Why? And what did he say?"

I laugh. "I knew I couldn't scare them enough, so I brought Eric in. And he just threatened them like I asked him to." I raise my shoulders in a shrug. I brighten. "Hey, I forgot about the party! It's tonight, right?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yep. You still sure you want to go?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Of course. Why would I change my mind?" I ask, curious.

"Luke is a bit of a.. Well, let's just say he goes overboard."

I grin. "Sounds like my type of guy."

He laughs. "Let's not get _too_ drunk tonight," he says. "We still have to train initiates in the morning." I nod.

I look around the room, and my smile fades. "Where's Becka?" I ask. "I thought Elissa and Andrew went to get her?"

"They did," he tells me. "They found her passed out in the closet. Apparently she is claustrophobic."

I gasp. "That's awful!"

He shrugs. "When you spend as much time in small closets as I have, you get sort of used to them. I mean, I'm not running to go into one any time soon, but I don't have a panic attack. Plus, that closet was big, and she's pretty small. There was no reason for her to pass out."

I narrow my eyes. "Tobias," I say. "Someone locked her in a closet and she passed out. That's not good." He just shrugs. I roll my eyes and walk away, focusing on the fight. I watch as McKenzie punches Annalies in the stomach, and then slams into her. Annalies falls unconscious. McKenzie grins and looks triumphant. She glances over at me, trying to look casual, but I can tell she wants me to compliment her, or show my approval. I avert my eyes. McKenzie still bothers me, though I cannot tell why. Maybe it's due to her Erudite heritage.

Erin, the Amity girl, looks away frowning. "I hate these fights," she says, to no one in particular.

I roll my eyes. She had better get used to them, or she might as well leave now.

Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry for before," he says. "I just don't understand why she'd pass out. I don't think it was from her claustrophobia."

I frown. "What could it be from, then?"

"I'm not sure," says Tobias. "Maybe it was claustrophobia.."

"Let's not worry about it. We still have the party tonight."

"Party?" a voice asks. I turn and see McKenzie standing behind me. "Can I come?" she asks.

I freeze, too awkward to respond. Thankfully, Tobias answers for me. "Sorry, instructors aren't allowed to socialize with initiates outside of training and lunch."

She frowns. "Oh, okay. Anyway, Six, did you see my win?" she asks, excited.

I nod. "Good job. Now, if you'll excuse us." I walk past her and address the group.

"Great job today, everyone. Go get dinner, you're dismissed."

Tobias and I linger in the training room for a little while, cleaning up. "Let's go visit Becka in the infirmary," I suggest.

He shrugs and nods his head. "Okay."

We walk hand in hand to the infirmary. In my year at Dauntless, I have become very close to the infirmary, coming here at least once every few months. Thankfully, I'm not always the one with a broken bone. Uriah is very accident prone, and is almost always in a cast. "Hi Mar," I say when I see Marlene working as a receptionist.

She grins and greets me with a hug. "Can you tell me the room of an initiate? Her name is Becka," I say.

Marlene nods. "Sure. Let me just check... She's in room A205," she tells Tobias and me. I thank her and we walk down the corridor until we reach her room.

"You ready?" he asks me. I nod and we walk in together.

We walk in and see Becka looking extremely small on her hospital bed. "Becka!" I exclaim. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She shoots me a weird look. "Umm.." she says. "I thought you heard.. I have, umm, claustrophobia and they locked me in the closet because I'm a Stiff and, umm," she trails off, and I notice that she has started to cry. I move as if to go closer to her and comfort her, but Tobias grabs me and holds me in place. I know he is right, but still I glare at him. I can't let Becka become too attached to me, or vice versa.

"Becka," I say. "What really happened? I don't believe it was just claustrophobia.."

She cries even harder and mutters something I can't hear.

"What?" Tobias asks.

She mutters it again, slightly louder, but I still can't make out what she said.

"One more time?" I prompt.

She looks up at me and I see her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: 1500+ words! Oh yeah! Feeling proud hahah**

**I awkwardly had to google whether or not fainting was a sign of pregnancy. It is. ^_^ (I hope no one looks in my history and thinks I'm pregnant..)**

**Sooo what did you think?! (woo interrobang!) I'm happy with this chapter, what about you?**

**Leave me a review and let me know! **

**Love you all, and until next time (AKA tomorrow)**

**xox Emma Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry sorry sorry this is so late! I went back to school today, which meant I had like oodles of homework that I had to do -_- Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Also Happy Valentine's Day!**

**(Do I have any Nerdfighter fans? Did you guys watch John's President thing? Omg The Yeti is pregnant!)**

**(also I know I suck with that last cliff hanger.. sorry!)**

**Without further ado..**

**Chapter 9:**

I practically hear my jaw hit the floor. _Pregnant_? An Abnegation girl _pregnant_? It can't be true. I honestly don't know how to form a coherent sentence right now, because my mind can't process what she said. In Abnegation, there was no opportunity to get pregnant, and the thought of a young sixteen year old pregnant is unheard of.

"Pregnant?" I ask weakly.

She nods.

"But.. how?" asks Tobias. He seems to be as bewildered as I am.

"Whose is it?" I say.

She looks embarrassed, and doesn't answer right away. "Umm," she says, stalling. "It's a boy from Abnegation.."

I gasp. Two Stiffs? I thought it would at least be a transfer, but then I realize that the transfers have only been here for a few days and she seems to be far along in the pregnancy.

"I had to get out of Abnegation," she continues. "They couldn't know I was pregnant. I couldn't take all of their selfish stares."

"The Abnegation are not selfish," I automatically retort, and regret it immediately.

Her eyes narrow. "And what do you mean by that?" she asks, sounding slightly evil. I don't like it one bit.

"Umm.." I say. I sound just like her, now.

Tobias jumps in and saves me. "It's not like we're our only friends. We have Stiff friends too, you know."

Her grin shrinks. "Oh," is all she says.

"So what will you do with the baby?" I wonder.

She shrugs. "I'm not sure.. Can I continue initiation with it?"

Tobias answers before I even have the chance to look confused. "We don't really want you to," he states. "We don't want you to lose the baby, and that's exactly what training will do. We can't stop you, but we seriously suggest against it."

"But what will I do?"

Tobias answers again. "You have a dormancy year. You take this entire initiation year off, and you train with next year's transfers."

She nods. "That's what I'll do."

"Unfortunately," he says, "it's not that easy. You need your parents, a Dauntless leader, and an Abnegation leader to sign off and say it's okay."

She gasps. "Why so many?"

He shrugs. "They want you to learn your lesson. In Dauntless, you're not usually given a grace period."

She frowns, and I look at my watch. "Four," I say. "It's 7:30. We should get going and let Becka rest."

He nods, and we say our goodbyes. We walk out with our hands laced together. "That was weird," I tell him. "A pregnant Stiff?"

He nods once again. "I didn't see it coming."

"Do you really need all those signatures?" I ask him.

His face turns into a grimace. "Unfortunately."

"So that means.." I trail off and he nods. _Marcus_.

"It's okay," I promise. "You won't even have to see him."

He tries to smile. "I know. I've got you."

"I'm starving," I say.

He frowns. "We missed dinner."

"Get me food," I whine. He laughs.

"Go to the apartment, and I'll bring back whatever I can find." He kisses me on the lips and walks off towards the cafeteria.

I head on back to our apartment, which is really his. I moved in after initiation, even though I have an apartment of my own. We use it for storage, and Christina occasionally uses it as a back up closet. I don't mind, I hardly go in.

I sit on our bed and wait for him to get back. After not even two minutes, I grow extremely impatient and start doing little things to entertain myself until he returns. I jump on the bed, run around the room, even touch my toes. But then I notice something. A little stash of small books. Curious, I walk over to them, and lift up a leather bound notebook. On the cover it says "Memories" etched in a cursive, fancy print. I open it up, and instantly gasp. Inside are pictures of us. Dozens of them. Some contain us laughing, some have us looking tough, holding guns back to back with grins on our faces.

Tobias walks in as I am working my way through the second book. He smiles as he sees what I am reading. He walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. "You found them," is all he says. I don't need to respond, because there is nothing to say. The silence speaks louder than words ever will. I just turn around and slowly kiss him. We stand like this for awhile, just kissing and caressing in silence.

"I love you so much," I whisper to him. "I cannot lose you."

* * *

**A/N: So! How was that? I have like 2 mins to edit this/publish it so this will have to be fast hahah.**

**Party will be in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Sooo yeahh. I hope you enjoyed it :) This has been my favourite chapter to write so far. So many Fourtris feels asdfghjkl; (is it wrong to feel that way about your own writing? Oops)**

**Love you lots,**

**Emma Caroline xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm on vacation! Yaaaaay! I know I have been on a lot of vacations recently, but last week there was obviously the storm and now I'm on February vacation soo... **

**Yay!**

**Warning (I guess): This includes slight swearing and a bunch of drunk people. I've never been drunk before, so there is a 90% chance this is incorrect. Okay bye**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent, unfortunately. But I do own Luke, who I am now **_**kind of **_**in love with. Sigh.**

**Okay, this picks up a little after the last chapter ends because I'm fourteen and socially awkward and I am not writing sex scenes okay bye**

**Chapter 20:**

"Tris!" I hear a familiar voice call as I am unlocking my door.

"Yes, Christina?" I say without even turning around. I hear her come up to me in the hallway next to my apartment.

She grins. "I heard you were going to the party tonight! You and I haven't gone to a party together since what? Initiation days?"

I laugh. "More like two weeks ago, but good try."

She laughs too, and together we go into my apartment. "So what brings you here, Christina?" I ask. In response she holds up a makeup bag that I didn't notice before. I laugh once again. "I am perfectly capable of doing my own makeup," I tell her.

She shrugs. "Might as well impress Four, right? So what are you wearing tonight?"

I grin and shrug. "A pair of shorts and a black tank top? Skinny jeans? I'm not sure. What are you wearing?" I ask.

"Something basic, jeans and a black shirt. I'm going for a subtle look tonight."

I gasp. "Christina? Subtle? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I exclaim, not even bothering to attempt to hide my smile.

She whacks in the arm. "Don't be mean!" she yells.

"Okay, okay," I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

We both take on look at each other and crack up laughing, and then her eyes light up. "I have the perfect idea for the party!" she screams.

* * *

Two hours later, Christina and I walk into the party in matching outfits. We are both wearing black skinny jeans, tube tops, a black sweater, and combat boots. Christina matched our makeup as well, going for a red lip with lined eyes and mascara. "We look so cute," she tells me with a grin.

I just nod and look around the party. "Where's Four?" I scream over the loud music. She just shrugs.

"I'm not sure," she yells. "How do you know he's here?"

I frown and look at my watch. It reads 10:15. "He said he would be here at 10.." I trail off, and then hear my name shouted from across the room. I turn and see a grinning Tobias. "See you later," I tell Christina. She waves and I walk over to Tobias, who is standing next to some guy I don't recognize.

"Hey," he says, greeting me with a kiss. "Want a drink?"

I nod, and he hands me a beer. I open it and take a sip, when Tobias says, "Oh! Luke, this is my girlfriend Tris. Tris, this is my friend Luke."

Luke grins and I see two rows of pearly white teeth. "Hey Tris," he says with a flirtatious smile.

"Hi. I'm Tris but some people call me Six. I don't care which one you call me, but around my initiates I'm Six."

"Six?" he says. "Damn, Four. A girlfriend with only six fears?" He winks at me and I laugh. I can tell he's drunk.

Luke's eyes suddenly light up. "Oh my God!" he yells. "Let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, we're all sitting on the floor of Luke's large apartment with the large stereo still playing in the background. I'm on my second beer, and feeling just a little tipsy. I lean into Tobias for support, and he wraps his arm around my waist and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"So," Luke says. "Truth or Dare. Rules are you have to do whatever someone tells you to do, or you have to take off a piece of clothing. Got it?" he asks. Everyone nods. "Okay, I'll start. Tris, truth or dare?"

I contemplate this for a minute. "Dare," I say.

He grins wickedly. "Don't kiss Four for the rest of the night."

I laugh and shrug off my sweater, turn, and plant a big kiss on Tobias. "Nope." He laughs too.

"Hmm," I say. "Christina! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says after a few seconds. Someone throws an empty cup at her. "Hey! Tris can think of the hardest dares!" she justifies. I grin.

"Tell us how many fears you had in your fear landscape and what all of them were."

She groans. "Ugh. Fine. I had 10. The first was moths. They're scary and weird. Next was shooting my little sister. After that I had snakes. Then drowning. Umm.. Then I had being ugly." At this point, everyone laughs, and she continues with a glare. "Public humiliation, kidnapping, losing Tris and Will, and coming in last place in initiation."

"That was only 9," I point out.

She reddens and mutters something I can't hear. "What was that?" I ask.

"Four," she says loudly.

I burst into laughter. "Oh my God!" I exclaim.

"Shut up!" she says, but she is laughing too.

After everyone has calmed down, she continues. "Luke," says Christina. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I like a challenge," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, hot shot. I dare you to call Eric right now and tell him how much he freaking sucks."

Luke's eyes widen. "Ohh no. Eric and I did not get along during initiation. Not going to happen." Luke takes off his shirt and exposes his abs. A lot of the girls at the party whistle. He just laughs and lifts up his drink, downing it in one sip.

"Four!" he calls out. "Truth or dare?"

Tobias thinks for a second. "Dare," he says. "At least I'm drunk and won't remember this in the morning."

Luke grins again. "Give Tris a lap dance."

He sighs. "At least I'm drunk," he repeats. I laugh.

He stands up and starts grinding on me, and doing what he guesses is a lap dance. I can't stop laughing, because he just looks ridiculous.

A few more rounds pass, and people I don't know get dared to do stupid things I don't care about. At the end of the game, nearly everyone is drunk and almost naked, including Tobias and me. "Let's go," I whine. I look at my watch. "Oh shit. It's 3 AM," I comment, cracking up, even though it's not that funny.

We walk back to our apartment, stumbling the whole way. We unlock the door with a lot of difficulty, and stumble into bed, not bothering to change or do anything. I quickly drift off into a deep sleep, with Tobias' arms wrapped around me, protecting me from every harm.

* * *

**A/N: I intended to get this up last night, but then my friend invited me to a Tinychat at around 9:00 and I stayed there until 2AM... oops :p I was about 200 words in and then I went to bed and finished it in the morning! I'll publish another chapter tonight because this one was meant to go up last night :)**

**Thank you sosososo much for reviewing! It makes me write 10x faster when you review!**

**Love you all,**

**Emma Caroline xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry this is late, but I have been deliberately putting it off. For some reason, chapter 10 was posted twice and chapter 9 was deleted. Buuuut! I fixed it (I hope) so if you did not read chapter 9 or you read chapter 10 twice, please go back and read chap 9! It's an important chapter and explains why I said I wouldn't write a sex scene.**

**Okay :D**

**Also, shameless self promoting right now: I uploaded a new fic yesterday called Different Life, and it's about Tris if she were a Dauntless born initiate who's best friends with Uriah. It starts when she and Uriah are 14 and Zeke and Tobias are 16. Please check it out if you haven't already :D**

**Okay, Chapter 11:**

"Tris, wake up," someone says, shaking me.

I groan. "No, leave me alone, I'm tired," I grumble.

The same someone laughs. "Get up, we have to train the initiates. It's seven, I'm going to take a shower and you better be awake by the time I come out. There's meds and water for your hangover on the table."

After he says this, I immediately notice that my head is throbbing, and that everything is louder than usual. I drank more than I thought last night.

I pick myself up and out of bed, and I walk over to the table that sits in the middle of our kitchen. I look around and see our little silver microwave that hasn't been used once, and our fridge which is always filled with soda, water, and beer. Tobias and I don't drink outside of parties, but we always have some alcohol in case we have company.

I love our kitchen, it's my favorite part of our apartment. It's quaint and feels like home, like I belong.

I take the pills and open the fridge, looking for the most caffeinated soda I can find. I take one out and I feel so much more awake as soon as the sugary liquid trickles down my throat.

Tobias walks out of the bathroom and plants a kiss atop my head. "Hi," I murmur.

"Good morning," he replies cheerily.

"I wish we didn't have to train this morning," I say grumpily.

He shrugs. "Whatever. Plus, tomorrow is the trip to the field, and the day after that is the infamous game of 'Capture the Flag'. We have to get through today to get to tomorrow."

I sigh. "Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Could you run down to the cafeteria and pick me up a muffin? Please?" I plead.

He sighs dramatically. "If you insist."

"Thank you," I say, grinning.

I hop into the shower and turn the heat up all the way. I love the way it feels on my back, burning just slightly, but not enough for me to _need _to turn it down.

I make my shower quick, only staying in there for ten minutes.

When I get out, Tobias is still gone, but there is a muffin on our table, with a little note. _**Enjoy it. Meet you in the training room at 8.**_

_That's odd_, I think. But there are odder things than not walking to training together, so I push it out of my mind for now.

I stay in my apartment until it is time to leave for training. I pull my hair back into a high pony and lace my sneakers. I grab two waters from our fridge and put them in my work out bag, and then I set out for the training room.

When I get there at 7:50, Tobias is already punching and kicking a bag in the back corner. I put my work out bag down and walk over to him. "Your stance is off," I critique with a grin.

He turns and his eyes light up when he sees me. "Oh really," he challenges. "So why don't you show me how to fix it?"

I laugh. "No thanks," I say, stepping a little bit closer.

"Why not?" he says in a low voice.

"I'd rather do this." I lean in slowly and close the gap between our lips. His hand moves to my cheek, and we stay like this for awhile, only separating when we hear the initiates walking through the hall. I sigh and distance myself from Tobias as all of the initiates walk in.

I look at the group, and just as I am about to make an announcement about the fights, I notice something, or rather someone. Becka stands among all of the other initiates.

"Becka," I hiss. "Could you come here for a sec?" She nods and walks over to Tobias and me. "What are you doing here?" I demand. "Are you trying to lose the baby?"

"Shh!" she snaps. "Not so loud! And I can't do it. I can't get those signatures. I can't let my parents down."

I sigh. "You're making the wrong decision. But good luck on Visiting Day," I tell her. Her eyes go wide.

"_Oh no_," she says with a groan.

* * *

**A/N: Soo! Once again, sorry for the delay. I wrote about half of this last night, and I finished the second half this morning AKA right now hahah. I was so exhausted, which is actually unlike me because I usually go to bed around 2ish and this was 11:30.. Strange hahah**

**Let me know what you think! I don't really like writing this story any more.. But if you guys like it, of course I'll continue :D**

**I think I'm gonna go by this uploading schedule: Every other day I'll upload a chapter of a story (It will probably alternate stories). Does that sound good? Lemme know!**

**Please please please review! Thank you :)**

**Love always,**

**Emma Caroline xoxo**


End file.
